


Lemme Boop

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "A wolfy! I find! I find!" Before Derek could think, the little boy was stumbling over his side and climbing on top of his belly. "Lemme boop, Kay wolfy?"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 854





	Lemme Boop

Ten-year-old Derek was sniffing around the perimeter only a few minutes after Cora had come home shaking saying she smelled something all over the forest. Naturally, because he was the only person home was their father who was snoozing away the day on the couch, Derek secured his little sister beside their father and took off into the preserve. He started at the west, sniffing all along the north and snorted through the east until he heard something whoosh. The ears of his wolf perked up and he set himself low in preparation for an attack. There was nothing immediately in sight, Derek stared out in between the trees, listening intently and waiting for something to catch his eyes. 

He didn't expect the thing to catch his eyes and almost blind him as it appears out of nowhere. Derek stumbled back, a wave of warm air wafting over him as a little boy jumped out of the center of the bright translucent light and giggled as he landed on the forest floor. Derek fell to his back, his front paws, curling close as he watched the boy notice him. The little thing gasped, eyes widening into little purple saucers. 

"A wolfy! I find! I find!" Before Derek could think, the little boy was stumbling over his side and climbing on top of his belly. "Lemme boop, Kay wolfy?" The boy stopped at his chest, held out one pale little finger, and pressed it to Derek's nose with an excited 'boop'ing sound. Derek sneezed, making the boy laugh something light and airy that made his chest squeeze. The little boy then cuddled down into his chest, rubbing his baby soft cheek against his coarse fur. Derek's stomach twisted and unfurled with a warmth and an energy that he had never felt before. The boy's sharp, static scent was wrapping around him and Derek wanted to drown himself in it. 

"Hi wolfy, I'm Stiles! You wanna see a magic trick?" The boy- Stiles - stood up on Derek's chest, his eyes glowing purple again. He bent his knees and Derek's heart leaped out of his chest as the boy jumped. There was another flash of light and the little boy was jumping down into the earth. Derek leaped up onto his paws, staring bewildered at the ground. In the next moment, there was that sharp smell of lightning and the little boy was falling onto Derek's back with a giggle. Derek instinctively rolled over, fear coursing through him for a split second before he realized what he had down. He jumped up again, expecting to see the little boy injured beneath him, but there was nothing but dirt and pebbles. 

Another giggle caught his attention and Derek whipped around to find the little boy jumping out of another circle of purple light. His purple eyes melted into something golden. They were warm and smooth like raw honey and Derek couldn't help but stare into them. 

Derek wanted to shift back and introduce himself to the boy but before he could, Stiles' head was tilting up and his face melted into something surprised. 

"I gotta go wolfy, bye-bye" Derek leaped after him to stop him but the little boy's magic was too quick. He disappeared in an instant, leaving nothing behind but the smell of lightning. Derek slumped down into the dirt, thinking of those pretty honey eyes and greedily inhaling the scent of lightning. 

He laid there for almost two hours before he heard his mother howl and reluctantly trotted back to the house. 

"Where have you been?" Talia Hale stood at the top of the porch with her strong hands on her curved hips, his mouth slanted in a familiar frown. Derek walked over to the side of the house where he had left his clothes and shifted back, his skin a little unfamiliar for a few seconds. He got himself dressed again then walked up to his mother with a smile. 

"I just got distracted, sorry mama" he smiled. His mother squinted at him, but his heart didn't stutter so she placed her heavy hand on his shoulder and guided him inside. 

"Its alright pup, I just worry is all" she kissed his hair and sent him up to shower. Derek couldn't get that boy out of his head. He looked to be around Cora's age, and that made Derek's skin crawl a little bit because he knows what the fluttering in his stomach means. It's that feeling that mama had explained she felt when she first met dad.

Derek tried to shake it off. He scrubbed his skin until it was red and stood beneath the hot water until his head was filled with nothing but the sound of the water. 

Then he stepped out of the shower and it all came back. 

::::

Derek went back out to that same area of the woods the next day. He spent hours looking for the boy and trying to catch a whiff of that lightning smell. He had to go back once dinner rolled around and his mother had stared at him curiously all throughout the meal. He didn't have the room in his mind to school his expressions and stop acting weird so he didn't try. 

He roamed the woods for days, sniffing at every rock and leaf and always coming up empty. He mopped around and didn't pay attention in school because of that stupid little boy with brilliant eyes and cute moles. 

Then, after one week and one day, when Derek was as defeated as ever and about to trudge home, he smelled it. It was sharp and smelled of lightning and Derek followed it hastily. 

He found the little boy in a small patch of yellow wildflowers, collecting them in a small wicker basket. 

"Hi, Wolfy!" the boy waved excitedly "My mommy didn't believe me when I said there was a wolfy out here" his basket of flowers was temporarily abandoned as the boy stepped over towards Derek. He greedily inhaled that sharp, sweet scent as the boy stood in front of him and placed his hand close to his muzzle. Derek playfully nipped at the boys' fingers, making him giggle. 

"I wanted to come and see you more sooner but I got grounded for doing a magic trick at school" the boy sighed dramatically. "It was only a little one anyway" he muttered indignantly. Derek huffed because he didn't believe the little mischief. "Fine! I made Jackson's pants fall down in the cafeteria, but he deserved it! He was being a meany to me and Scotty" The boy threw his arms up, almost smacking Derek's head. 

"Come on wolfy, we can go get some of the pretty daisies for my basket" The little boy slipped into a purple puddle on the ground, disappearing from Derek's view. The purple circle stayed instead of disappearing and after a few seconds of Derek staring at it, the little boy's head popped up, making Derek flinch back. It looked funny to see the boy's head floating in a purple puddle on the ground but he just smiled like it was completely natural- which Derek guesses it is for him. 

"Come on wolfy, jump in," the boy said, disappearing again. Derek hesitated, approaching the puddle again. He slowly peeks his head inside, his eyes widening as he was greeted with a completely different part of the forest. The little boy was waiting on the ground beneath him, the puddle upside down. Derek carefully jumped down to the ground, looking up and watching the puddle close. 

"Come on" Derek obediently followed the boy to a patch of yellow daisies that he plopped down in with his basket. Derek followed, sitting on his haunches and watching as the boy meticulously pick flowers. 

After a while, Derek nudged the basket with his snout and a small huff. The boy didn't look up from the two daisies he was comparing. 

"It's for my mommy. She has something called cancer" The boy said, "She says it's not as bad as it sounds but sometimes adults lie" Stiles was too smart for an approximately seven-year-old. Derek has heard of cancer, it's what made his dad's brother pass away. Derek whined softly, laying himself on the grass and nudging his head into Stiles' lap. The boy smiled down at him and ran his fingers through his fur. 

"It's alright. I think she's gonna be okay" Derek could hear the tiny blip in the boy's heart like he didn't completely believe the words. Derek kept his head on the boy's lap while he analyzed the daisies, basking in the small of lightning. 

-

Derek saw the boy almost every day after that. For two weeks he would get a whiff of lightning and follow it until he found him. He learned that Stiles' father was John Stilinski, the sheriff. His mother was Claudia Stilinski, a kindergarten teacher at Beacon Elementry. Stiles rambled constantly, usually about his best friend Scott or the latest superhero movie he got to watch. Derek had never been so content to follow someone around and just listen to the sound of their voice. 

His mom has been suspicious, he can see it in the way she narrows her eyes when he comes inside after hours of being out. Derek just smiles innocently and walks happily up the stairs. 

-

"Why do I have to wear this stupid sweater?" Derek asks grumpily as he shifts around in the cotton sweater that his mother had put him in

"We're having company and you all need to look nice," Talia says, smacking Cora's hand when he kept pulling on the bow of her dress.

"I hate dresses" She grumbles, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. 

"Why are we all standing right in front of the door? We look a little cult-ish" Laura said, her own arms crossed. Talia rolls her eyes and fixes the bow in Cora's hair so it wasn't crooked. 

"Hush, they're here" Talia opens the door to greet their guests as Derek scratches at the stupid sweater. He's so distracted by what he's wearing that he's stunned frozen when he starts to smell lightning. 

"Wolfy!" The little boy is dressed in a nice button-up instead of his usual red hoodie, which Derek is slightly disappointed about but that washes away when the boy runs and wraps his arms around Derek. 

"Wolfy?" he hears Laura snicker. 

"Ah, so this is the reason you've been so happy lately" Talia shakes her head with a smile. Derek ignores them all and wraps his arms around Stiles instead. The boy giggles and pulls his face away from Derek's chest. 

"Your sweater is scratchy," he says. He smiles wide and bright as he brushes his hand against Derek's cheek. "You're a pretty boy," he says. Derek's cheeks go pink and Laura is generous enough to point that out. Stiles turns his head and narrows purple eyes at her for teasing Derek, and Derek absolutely delights in the struck, slightly scared look on her face. 

"Derek, care to introduce your mother to your friend?" Talia asks. Derek blushes some more as he lets go of Stiles, though staying close to the boy's side. 

"Mama, this is Stiles, I met him in the woods," Derek says, feeling his ears going red. 

"You have a pretty voice," Stiles says, his eyes wide as he looks up at Derek. Derek looks at him with a goofy smile, his entire face pink. 

"Well Mrs. Stilinski, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other" Talia says with a little chuckle. 

"Please, call me Claudia" Stiles' mother smiles. 

\- 

Derek kept his steps light and soundless as he dashed through the forest, following the scent of lightning. He smirked as the scent got stronger and stronger but frowned when he jumped into a clearing and the smell vanished completely. He sniffed around, backtracking a few steps trying to catch the scent again. Before he could, there was a flash of light and someone was pouncing on him yelling 'boo!'

"Dammit!" Derek shifted quickly, laying flat on the ground in defeat as Stiles straddled his lap. 

"I believe thats 1,436 wins for me, and 0 for you" stiles smirked, tapping Derek's nose with a 'boop'. 

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and rub it in" Derek rolled his head, his hands settling on Stiles' thighs. 

"I will, cause I'm the best" Stiles said as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Derek's. Derek raised one hand to tangle in Stiles' hair, pulling him down for a deeper kiss. 

Stiles pulled away with a groan a few seconds later. 

"My moms calling me" he said, rolling off of Derek with a groan. 

"Doesn't she know we're trying to make out in the middle of the woods?" Derek asks dramatically. 

"Maybe that's why she's magically paging me. Gotta go wolfy" Stiles pressed one late kiss to Derek's lips then disappears in a purple flash. Derek grins hazily, basking in the remnants of that lightning smell.


End file.
